The Chair (overview releases)
These are the overview releases of the general knowledge quiz show media franchise The Chair which children and people who apply on a website (www.thechair.tv) of Episodes. Overview releases 2001 *The Chair (Format) filmed in 12-22-2001 which question values have prizes narrated by Fran Gauchi. 2002 *First Premiere of the Show entitled The Celebrity Chair aired on January 5, 2002. *Second Premiere of the Show aired on January 12, 2002. *Episode 3 aired on January 19, 2002. *Episode 4 aired on January 26, 2002. The Static Shock version was aired and filmed in Russia. *Episode 5 aired on February 2, 2002. *Episode 6 aired on February 9, 2002. *Episode 7 aired on February 16, 2002. *The Last episode of The show aired on February 23, 2002 with Steve Burns winning the game aired on February 23, 2002. *The Second Season of the Show aired on March 9, 2002. *Season 2, Episode 2 aired on March 9, 2002. *Season 2, Episode 3 aired on March 16, 2002. *The Last Episode of the Show aired on March 23, 2002. Winners will go on a Tournament is called The Celebrity Chair: International Tag Team Challenge and Challenge Belt. *The First Episode and Filmed in New Zealand hosted by Ricky Jay. *The Phineas and Ferb version which was also hosted by Stewart from the both Horrid Henry versions. *The Computer Cable version with Philippa Forrester as host. *The second episode with Brenda wins the game. *Episode 3 aired on September 15, 2002 *Episode 4 aired on September 22, 2002. *Episode 5 aired on September 29, 2002. *Episode 6 aired on October 6, 2002. *Episode 7 aired on October 13, 2002. *Episode 8 aired on October 20, 2002. *Episode 9 aired on October 27, 2002. *Episode 10 aired on November 3, 2002. *Episode 11 aired on November 10, 2002. *Episode 12 aired on November 17, 2002. *Episode 13 aired on November 24, 2002. *Episode 14 aired on December 1, 2002. 2003 *The first episode of the Tournament aired on January 25, 2003. *Episode 2 aired on February 1, 2003. *Episode 3 aired on February 8, 2003. *Episode 4 aired on February 15, 2003. *The first episode of the Second Tournament aired on February 22, 2003. *The last episode of the second Tournament aired on February 29, 2003. 2004 *The Chair (Peppa Pig) aired on May 31, 2004. 2005 *The first episode with Jake T. Austin starred as Diego and Gabriela Aisenberg starred as Alicia *The second episode with Iggy the Iguana as the winner. *The third episode aired on 9-8-2005 *The fourth episode aired on 9-9-2005 *The fifth episode aired on 9-12-2005 *The sixth episode aired on 10-10-2005 2006 *The seventh episode aired on 1-23-2006 *The eighth episode aired on 1-24-2006 *The ninth episode aired on 1-25-2006 *The tenth episode aired on 1-26-2006 *The eleventh episode aired on 2-20-2006 *The twelfth episode aired on 3-7-2006 *The thirteenth episode aired on 7-10-2006 *The 14th episode aired on 2-20-2006 *The 15th episode aired on 3-7-2006 2007 *The 16th episode aired on 3-8-2007 *The 17th episode aired on 3-26-2007 *The 18th episode aired on 10-8-2007 *The 19th episode aired on 10-17-2007 which Yo Gabba Gabba! version filmed in Bulgaria and Miss BG version filmed in France. *The 20th episode aired on 3-18-2007 2008 *The 21st episode aired on 3-21-2008 *The 22nd episode aired on 4-28-2008 *The 23rd episode aired on 6-6-2008 *The 24th episode aired on 6-20-2008 2009 *The 25th episode aired on 9-18-2009 *The 26th episode with Baby Panda as the second winner on 9-28-2009 *The 27th episode swapping Diego as host and Alicia as reporter aired on 9-29-2009 2010 *The 28th episode aired on 4-22-2010 2011 *The 29th episode aired on 2-9-2011 *The 30th episode aired on 2-10-2011 *The 31st and last episode aired on 9-16-2011 2015 *The first premiere episode with Harry's mother Nicky Grant. *Second episode aired on March 28, 2015. *Third episode aired on April 4, 2015. *Fourth episode aired on April 11, 2015. *Fifth episode aired on April 18, 2015. *Sixth episode aired on April 25, 2015. *Seventh episode aired on May 2, 2015. *Eighth episode aired on May 9, 2015. *Ninth episode aired on May 16, 2015. *Tenth episode aired on May 23, 2015. *11th episode aired on June 6, 2015. *12th episode aired on June 13, 2015. Category:Overview releases